A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections
by KameoDash
Summary: NaruSaku drabbles. Will accept prompt requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections

**Author: **KameoDash

**Pairing:** NaruSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo do.

* * *

**A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections**

**Prompt 1:**

**Window **– Requested by Luke

Naruto could only stare with wonder at the infant in the nursery. He could feel his gut twist in a way he never experienced throughout his life. There, through the window, lied his newborn son, Minato, asleep. Naruto felt pride and happiness swell into heights he never felt before. There lied the child Sakura brought to his life in a peaceful slumber. Thoughts of how his life would change filled his mind. Naruto only smiled softly at the ideas that came to mind.

"You seem to like watching him," called out a familiar light voice. Naruto grinned and turned towards his wife. She was lying on her bed, pink hair a mess, black spots underneath the emerald eyes, yet they still contained a faint glow within. She had a soft smile on her lips. Naruto smiled back. She was always beautiful for him; even in her tired state Sakura still had this glowing beauty and Naruto knew he will never stop loving her.

"I'll always watch something that is a part of you Sakura-chan. Especially someone you brought to this world," he replied, his soft smile gradually turning radiant. He felt glad that she looked better now after she had some rest. "What are you out here for Sakura-chan? Didn't Baa-chan tell you to stay back and rest?"

"I can't just let you keep our son all for yourself, now can I?" she teased, a small laugh escaping her lips. She truly felt happy that they finally have a son and a family. It is what Naruto truly wanted within his heart and it's obvious he's attached to his son. She knows that he will be a great father and she couldn't be any more grateful. She peered into the window to stare at Minato. "He's amazing isn't he?" she asked, her heart fluttering in a way. She knows the boy will always be in a special place in her heart. "I'm sure he'll become a shinobi as great as his father."

Naruto laughed at her comment. "I think he'll become a famous prankster. He looks like he'll cause a lot of trouble in the future. Especially if he follows my every footstep," he exclaimed. Sakura stifled a small laugh and punched him lightly on his shoulder. "I sure hope not," she replied. "He will have to face me if he ever does one of those pranks."

Silence enveloped their conversation. The same thought traveled through their heads. They were a family. Naruto was a father, Sakura was a mother and their son would be a fine shinobi in the future. Nothing could be as perfect. "I'm glad we're finally a family now," she voiced. Naruto smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder, resting his head on top of hers. "So am I Sakura-chan. So am I."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections

**Author: **KameoDash

**Pairing:** NaruSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo do.

I decided to do a series of drabbles due to some prompts caused by my friends.

* * *

**A View Into a Relationship of Perfections and Imperfections**

**Prompt 2:**

**Champagine after the kids fall asleep**– Requested by Azia

Naruto could collapse any minute now. Going through all the paperwork throughout the day made his head dazed and he couldn't process any words that ran through his mind. Walking home, Naruto's back was slouched, no longer able to support the weight of his body for the day, his feet dragged through the steps of his village. His mouth naturally forced itself open, the familiar call of tiredness emitting from it, his hand covered it automatically. His hand was numb from the constant movement of the pen and shuffling of papers. The pain caused by the cuts gained throughout the day was still vibrant, but he ignored it. Once he gets home, she will definitely heal it. Unfortunately, his hand wasn't healed earlier due to a bet set between him and his constant partner, a giant demon fox.

Reaching the doorsteps of his home, a large house to be exact. The beige and orange mixed colour of the walls and red tiles of the roof made was the same colour scheme of the other houses within this district, but Naruto didn't care. Neither the colours nor the decorations of plants on the entrance and windows made it stand out to him. What was important to him were the two most precious people in his life that he loves with all his heart currently inside the house. Naruto grinned before taking out the cold metal and placing it into the door, unlocking it. Once the entrance was opened, the smell of mint filled his nostrils. He inhaled it and closed his eyes with a smile. One of them is awake at least.

Naruto walked in and found a woman, her back turned towards him focusing on something, her hands fumbling about on the oven top. Her light rose hair was loose down her shoulders, reaching the middle of her back. He silently and slowly approached her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, his head resting on her shoulder, gazing at what she was doing. "Watcha doin?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

The woman, however to Naruto's efforts, ignored his question and continued to work on the tea, pouring the mint leaves into it. She nudged Naruto's stomach and pushed him away with her back. He let go and pouted as she turned towards him. The woman chuckled and rolled her jade eyes. She smiled softly at him and poked his forehead, giggling to herself, "Well, you see Hokage-sama. I was making tea for a lonely woman who is spending her night alone and watching movies since her husband thinks work is more important than his family."

Naruto moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you dear head of the hospital that you are wrong. And lying to your Hokage is deemed punishable. And I can punish you in any way I can tonight," he whispered, smirking at his wife. He moved his hands from her waist down and squeezed. "What do you say? Are you excited?"

Sakura lightly punched his chest and looked at him in shock. "Hokage-sama! I am a married woman! I can't do that!" she exclaimed, a bright smile etched on her face. Naruto grinned back at her as the smile he loved came to view. The smile she had always twisted his gut and made his day better, but what truly made him happy was that it was the first thing he sees every day in the morning. Sakura pushed him away and turned back to the tea. "I'm going to drink tea and knowing how much you hate it, you can set the champagne Tsunade-sama gave us. After all it's been a month since we brought Minato home."

Naruto nodded and approached the cupboard filled with the alcoholic drinks. The cupboard was in a secluded corner to keep anyone out of it, especially their friend and fellow comrade Lee, since he is an extreme light weight and it was not a good sight to see him drunk. Naruto set the overly expensive drink on the table and called out, "Speaking of Minato, where is the little rascal?"

"He's upstairs asleep. I don't want you to disturb him!" she called out, but as she turned towards her husband, she realized it was too late. Naruto had already gone up the stairs in search of their child. She sighed and shook her head, smiling softly to herself. Naruto was excited about the fact he is a father and she could honestly say she was proud and happy for him. He deserved it and she could notice he was livelier than ever before. There was this glint of light she never saw in his sapphire eyes when he first set his eyes upon a scan of little Minato when she was holding him and it only burst with love when he finally saw the boy and carried him. Sakura remembered watching Naruto holding him with such care and tender as if he was afraid this was all a dream and that the small child was a fragile object. Not that he wasn't fragile when he was only a few minutes old.

Naruto walked into the room where the child Naruto would love with all his life lay asleep. He could feel his heart swell with happiness as he reached towards the blond boy. Cradling in his arms, he rocked Minato softly, watching as the little boy opened his eyes, jade eyes gazing back at him. Naruto smiled and walked down the stairs towards his wife, singing softly a tune he once heard her sing as the boy fell asleep. "_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you. Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always._"

Sakura finished her tea, prepared two glasses of champagne, and placed them on the small red table. She smiled as she watched the man walk down with the child. From her position on the couch, she could clearly see the love and devotion that was emitting radiantly from Naruto. She felt happy that the man she loves with the whole of her heart finally got what he truly wished for and what he was deprived of all of his life. A family and she could not be any happier that she was part of it. No matter how small their family is when compared to the Uchiha family, which already has three children running around, she knew that nothing would separate them and that she would love all members with all her heart. She gazed at him as he flopped himself in the couch, still singing to their precious child. "I see you already learnt that song. My mother sung it to me when I was born and she told me your mother memorized it too and sung it to you when you were in her womb," she explained cuddling up towards him, staring at the boy. His emerald eyes moved from both parents and smiled slightly before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep once again.

"I didn't know that," replied Naruto, surprised by the information. He felt a bit numb at the thought of his parents never meeting their child but he ignored it. His parents would have been proud of him now and he was sure they were watching from the heavens above. He turned to Sakura and gently gave her the sleeping child, watching him curl up instinctively towards his mother. Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear carrying the child. Naruto felt his heart melt at the sight of her carrying their child. The most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever met, the love of his life, carrying the child they both brought into this world. Carrying the family, the family they created.

Naruto leaned to the table and noticed the tea was finished and two filled glasses. He picked both of them up and handed one to Sakura. "Sakura-chan. I just want to say. Thank you for loving me and for giving me this amazing child. I love you and Minato with the bottom of my heart and I promise to protect the both of you with all my strength."

Sakura giggled and smiled at his speech. It truly touched her heart and she cherished those words. "Oh be quiet bakanaru. You've done a lot of things for me which I may never be able to repay but that doesn't matter. As long as we're together and we can raise Minato and protect him everything will be alright. We'll protect this family together. Will you promise me that we'll do everything in our strength to protect each other and Minato?" she asked, raising her glass towards him.

"I promise," he answered in a clear voice. A warm smile formed on his face as he raised his glass and tapped it against hers. The couple drank the liquid, gulping it quickly because of the horrible taste. "Bah!" he spat out. Naruto placed the glass down, looked at her, and saw that she had the same expression as him. "Next time we buy our own champagne."

"As long as it has nothing to do with ramen," she replied as she set the drink on the table. She expected her master to have a good taste in alcohol since she was an alcoholic. However, people do surprise you in this village. Naruto was about to protest before Sakura snuggled up against him, quieting him. "Be quiet baka. Minato and I want to sleep."

Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around the woman that held his heart, figuratively and literally, and the child he will protect with everything he has. I'm not going to let you go, he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep. Everything was perfect.

The next morning the family woke up to a painting of them asleep by a certain ANBU guard they knew. Sakura framed it in the main hall and Naruto gave the guard a raise.


End file.
